1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved clutch, and more particularly, to a new and improved locking manual clutch which can be quickly, easily and positively engaged and disengaged. The clutch is extremely versatile since it is capable of being manufactured in a variety of sizes, and it can be adapted to substantially any power train system which is characterized by rotary motion. The clutch may be readily adapted to pumps, generators, alternators, power tools, farm equipment, engines and power take-off units of any description under circumstances where it is desired to alternately engage and disengage the rotary device upon which the clutch is mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various clutch mechanisms having a wide variety of functions and utility have been developed to provide engagement and disengagement of drive systems in power trains of various description. Many of these mechanisms are characterized by a variety of undesirable features, among which is mechanical complexity, a feature which often necessitates frequent maintenance with accompanying high expense and inconvenience, as well as loss of time and efficiency of operation. Furthermore, such equipment is frequently too large and bulky for small unit application. Another problem sometimes found in conventional clutches is that of trueing the clutch onto the drive shaft upon which it is designed to operate to a desired degree of tolerance. This problem is magnified at high shaft speeds since any such irregularity can cause a wobble or vibration which may be detrimental to the equipment with which the clutch is designed to cooperate. Accordingly, there exists in the art today a need for a locking manual clutch which is small, compact, simple in design, easy to manipulate in engagement and disengagement, and reliable in operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved locking manual clutch which is simple in design, highly reliable, characterized by minimum maintenance, and may be used in substantially any known rotary device, including generators and alternators.
Another object of this invention is to provide a clutch which is durable and compact, and which will operate over a wide range of temperatures and under adverse environmental conditions.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a locking manual clutch for engaging and disengaging rotary devices and systems which has few moving parts and is easily manipulated, and which is further characterized by simplicity of design and operation.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a manual clutch for engaging and disengaging driven rotary power systems including generators and alternators, to facilitate a variety of useful mechanical operations, and which can be designed to operate in a corrosive environment.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a belt, gear or chain driven locking manual clutch for engaging and disengaging rotary devices and systems, including alternators and generators, which clutch is characterized by simplicity of installation and maintenance in a wide variety of applications.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a simple locking clutch which can be selectively operated on a manual basis or provided with properly designed equipment to facilitate automatic engagement and disengagement of alternators, generators and other rotary devices.
A further object of this invention is to provide a locking manual clutch which combines the features of durability, compactness, simplicity, corrosion resistance, and which further provides a common design which is functional for engaging and disengaging large rotary systems and devices as well as small ones.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a mechanical clutch which may be adapted for selective engagement and disengagement of chain, belt, gear or other rotary devices and systems, and which includes a pin-engaging, spring-loaded locking system which provides positive engagement and disengagement.